Spells
Spells - Wizardry I - V With a name like Wizardry, spells are par for the course. While spells definitely make the game a lot easier, the entire game doesn't depend on having an entire group of spellcasters. Kind of ironic... Spells in Wizardry come in two groups: priest spells and mage spells. Priest spells are learned and cast by character classes related to priests: priest, bishop, lord. Mage spells are learned and cast by character classes related to mages: mage, bishop, samurai. The remaining classes cannot learn spells: fighter, thief, ninja. A few changes were made to the spell lists for Wizardry V. These differences are noted along with the spells where they're listed below. Casting Spells Some spells can only be cast at certain times. For instance, it doesn't make sense to be able to cast a spell that kills a group of monsters while camped peacefully. (Okay, some people might argue that using such a spell on your party members would be fun, but that's not how this game works.) Likewise, it doesn't make sense to cast a spell that locates lost party members in the heat of battle. However, some spells can be cast both during battle and when camped. Healing spells, long-lasting armor spells, even teleportation makes sense to be able to use them in either situation. Player characters cast spells in Wizardry by typing the "name" of the spell at the appropriate time, either in battle, or while peacefully camped. Once the name is entered, if there are any other options to do with the spell, the game asks for them, and then the spell is executed, hopefully with the desirable results. (The one exception to this is the Calfo spell, which is only useful when trying to determine if a treasure chest is trapped, and only requires a couple of key presses to execute.) Of course, what makes this more interesting and challenging is that a lot of monsters in the game can also cast spells back at the party! Sometimes with disastrous results for the characters. In order to cast a spell, the player character must A) know the spell and B) have spell points available to cast that spell. Learning Spells / Gaining Spell Points Spells are grouped into spell levels, each level containing between two and five spells. Each level's spells are generally more powerful in some way than the previous level's spells. Both priest and mage have 7 levels of spells. A character learns spells automatically as he gains character levels. Priests and mages learn spells at a faster rate than their "multi-classed" cousins, bishop, lord, and samurai. The game assigns spells with some randomness, but on average, a priest or mage learns one level of spells for each ''two ''character levels he progresses, and a bishop, lord, or samurai learn one spell-level for each ''four ''character levels. Having a high value in the spellcaster's primary attribute (piety for priest types and I.Q. for mage types) will also let the character learn spells a bit faster. As the character increases in level, he also gains spell points. Each spell-level has a number of spell points, up to a maximum of 9. Casting one spell uses one point from the same spell-level as that spell. When spell points reach zero, no more spells of that level can be cast until the character rests (usually at the Adventurer's Inn). When the character rests, all his spell points are brought back up to whatever his maximum is for each spell level. A note about changing character classes: If a character changes from a spell casting class to another class, after learning some spells, the character retains the spells that he learned. However, he does not keep all of the spell points he earned. The character, upon resting, will regain only one spell point for each spell he knows at each level. When looking at the "character sheet", the character's current spell points are displayed in the middle of the screen, like this: : MAGE 9/9/9/7/5/2/0 : PRIEST 0/0/0/0/0/0/0 In this case, this character could cast 9 first level mage spells, 9 second and 9 third level mage spells, 7 fourth level spells, 5 fifth level spells, 2 sixth level mage spells, an no mage spells higher than that. He also cannot cast any priest spells. You can look at which spells a character knows by READing their spell book when camped, at the tavern, or when inspecting the character at the Training Grounds. The priest and mage spells are listed separately, grouped by spell levels. Note: The game does not allow you to view the spell books during battle, nor is what each spell does listed anywhere--that's what the game manual and websites like this are for! Priest Spells While both classes of spells have their share of damaging magic, only priests have healing spells. Most priest damage spells are geared towards harming a single monster, where mage spells start damaging whole groups of monsters at fairly low levels. Level 1 *BADIOS - 1-8 points damage to one monster *DIOS - Heals 1-8 points to one character *KALKI - Improves the AC of entire party by 1 during combat *MILWA - Light, lasts a short time *PORFIC - Improves the AC of the caster by 4 during combat Level 2 *CALFO - Reveals the trap on a treasure chest *KATU (Wizardry 5 only) - Charm monster *MANIFO - Paralyze 1 group of monsters *MATU (Wizardry 1-4 only) - Improves party AC by 2 during battle *MONTINO - Silence a group of monsters Level 3 *BAMATU - Improves party AC by 4 during battle (only 3 in Wizardry 5) *DIALKO - Cures paralysis *HAKANIDO (Wizardry 5) - Drain monster's spell points *LATUMAPIC - Identifies unknown monsters *LOMILWA - Light, lasts until leaving the dungeon or entering dark area Level 4 *BADIAL - 2-6 points damage to one monster *BARIKO (Wizardry 5) - 6-15 points damage to one group of monsters *DIAL - Heals 2-16 *LATUMOFIS - Cure poison *MAPORFIC - Improves party AC by 2, lasts until leaving the dungeon Level 5 *BADI - Attempt to kill one monster outright *BADIALMA (Wizardry 1-4) - 3-24 damage to one monster *BAMORDI (Wizardry 5) - Summon monsters to fight for the party *DI - Resurrect dead character *DIALMA - Heal 3-24 points *KANDI - Gives rough location of a lost character *MOGATO (Wizardry 5) - Banish one demon *LITOKAN (Wizardry 1-4) - 3-24 damage to one group of monsters Level 6 *KAKAMEN (Wizardry 5) - 18-38 damage to one group *LABADI (Wizardry 5) - Like MABADI, but transfers hit points to caster *LOKTOFEIT - Immediate transport back to Castle, with some nasty side-effects *LORTO (Wizardry 1-4) - 6-36 damage to one group *MABADI (Wizardry 1-4) - Damages one monster for all except 1-8 hit points *MADI - Heals one character completely, cures anything less than death Level 7 *BAKADI (Wizardry 5) - Slay one group of monsters *IHALON (Wizardry 5) - Grant favor *KADORTO - Raises character from ashes *MABARIKO (Wizardry 5) - 18-58 damage to all monsters (all groups) *MALIKTO (Wizardry 1-4) - 12-72 damage to all monsters Mage Spells Mage spells focus mainly on damaging or otherwise inconveniencing the monsters (making them easier to hit, making the party harder to hit, suffocating them, etc.). Level 1 *HALITO - 1-8 points damage to one enemy. *KATINO - Put 1 Group of enemies to Sleep. *MOGREF - Raise one ally AC 2 Points during a Battle. *DUMAPIC - Shows the map of the current floor. Level 2 *BOLATU (Wizardry 5) - Petrifies one enemy. *DESTO (Wizardry 5) - Unlocks one door as if the caster were a thief of the same experience level. *DILTO (Wizardry 1-4) - Decrease 2 Points the AC of a group of enemies. *MELITO (Wizardry 5) - 1-8 points damage to a group of enemies. *PONTI (Wizardry 5) - Raise speed of an ally and reduce their AC points by 1. *SOPIC (Wizardry 1-4) Raise 4 AC points, one ally. Level 3 *CALIFIC (Wizardry 5) - Reveal a secret door if caster is facing it. *CORTU (Wizardry 5) - Erect a barrier that protects allies from enemy spells and breath attacks. *KANTIOS (Wizardry 5) - Disrupt the senses of a enemy group, preventing them from casting spells, using breath attacks and calling for help. *MAHALITO (Wizardry 1-4) - 8-24 points damage to one enemy group. *MOLITO (Wizardry 1-4) - 3-18 points damage to a half of the enemy group. Level 4 *DALTO (Wizardry 1-4) - 8-36 points damage to a enemy group. *LAHALITO - 8-36 points damage to a enemy group. *LITOFEIT (Wizardry 5) - Causes the party to levitate, preventing the triggering of floor traps and greatly reduces the chances of ambushes. *MORLIS - Cause a group of enemies to fear the party. *ROKDO (Wizardry 5) - Petrify a group of enemies. *TZALIK (Wizardry 5) - 24-58 points damage on one enemy. Level 5 *BACORTU (Wizardry 5) - Creates a fizzle field that prevents enemies from casting spells. Unlike the priest spell MONTINO, the field around the monster cannot be resisted. *MADALTO - 8-64 points damage to a group of enemies. *MAKANITO (Wizardry 1-4) - Kill any enemies of less than 8th level (about 35-40 hit points). *MAMORLIS (Wizardry 1-4) - Cause all enemies to fear the party. *PALIOS (Wizardry 5) - Greatly reduces the magic screens erected by the monsters and dispels monster-caused fizzle fields around the party. *SOCORDI (Wizardry 5) - Calls forth a group of monster to fight for the party. *VASKYRE (Wizardry 5) - Random detrimental effects to one group of enemies. Level 6 *HAMAN - Random beneficial effects on the caster but reduce their level by 1.. *LADALTO (Wizardry 5) - 34-98 points damage to one group of enemies. *LAKANITO (Wizardry 1-4) - Kills all enemies affected by this spell. Some monsters are immune. *LOKARA (Wizardry 5) *MAMOGREF (Wizardry 5) *MASOPIC (Wizardry 1-4) *ZILWAN Level 7 *ABRIEL (Wizardry 5) *MAHAMAN *MALOR *MAWXIWTZ (Wizardry 5) *TILTOWAIT